


feels like fire

by lofikv



Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I hope I tagged everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Subspace, bareback, dom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Wei Ying was expecting lots of dick pics when he signed up for a tacky dating application, heck, he even expected old creeps trying to hit up on him or some shit. Not this.Not Lan Zhan, the most perfect dom he had encountered in his almost non-existent sex life.(He was, in fact, the only dom he had met.)
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697119
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1057





	1. of late night bad decisions and slip-ups

**Author's Note:**

> from a twitter poll that i made after reading a badass [sub lwj fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463363),,,, is badass even the proper adjective to describe it? maybe not.

**Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
_He/him, From Wuhan_  
Bio: hello ladies and gays !! i am a 25-year old computer engineer who just wants someone to play with and take care of me ꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ hmu if you’re older than 20 and an experienced dom *seductive wink*

Wei Wuxian takes a deep breath and presses ‘publish,’ sighing to himself as he does so.

He just hopes that this won’t bite him back in the ass one day.

—

Approximately six hours and thirteen minutes after he published his profile, Wei Wuxian received a notification.

(Not that he was counting down the hours while he stayed up to finish the new project he was working on, no, that was absolutely not the case.)

He stares at his phone accusingly, wondering why it would beep at an ungodly hour of the morning. It was _six quarter in the fucking morning,_ for god’s sake. Who would even dare to contact him even if they know that he’s going to be pulling up an all-nighter?

Surely, it was not someone who knows Wei Wuxian personally.

He grudgingly picks up the phone, still lit up with his wallpaper of an anime character that he found too handsome to not save the photo of. Surprisingly, it was not Jiang Cheng, texting him to inform him that his presentation would be at 11AM today, it was not his Jiejie either, who would probably text him a cute _good morning! ◝(ᵔᵕᵔ)◜_ text with a photo of her three-year-old Jin Ling attached.

No, it was a notification from the shitty BDSM dating app that he had downloaded last night in his half-asleep daze.

_[Lan Wangji poked their interest on you!]_

_[Lan Wangji has sent you a message!]_

Seriously, what is up with those tacky notifications? It sounds like a hormonal eighteen-year-old trying too hard to be cheesy on their first sexting experience.

He tapped on the notification bar and unlocked his phone, leading him straight into the app and in this _Lan Wangji’s_ profile, whoever that may be. As the profile details load, Wei Wuxian once again questions his past self’s decisions. How did he end up this desperate, downloading a BDSM dating app, really?

Granted, he has been interested in this kind of play for a while, but was too busy to actively find people who were as interested as him, but he was not expecting himself to come to this.

 **Lan Wangji**  
_He/him, From Gusu_  
I am a 26-year old dom who’s currently looking for a sub to take care of.

 _Well._ It was too little information to go on with, but Wei Wuxian’s interest is piqued. The man’s profile photo is clear enough to let him know that he is attractive, (and probably rich, judging from the sleek silver watch on his left wrist and the crisp suit he’s wearing) and he doesn’t sense any malicious energy from him as of now, so there’s probably no harm in accepting, right?

Taking yet another deep breath, Wei Wuxian presses _confirm._

_[It’s a match! You and Lan Wangji are now friends!]_

Wei Wuxian tries his best not to smack his palm on his face.

Next, he checks his messages. There was a grand total of two, one read and another unopened. The first one was from the app itself, welcoming him and discussing the ground rules on the platform, while the other is from his newfound _friend_ Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian taps on the message cautiously.

 **Lan Wangji**  
Good morning.

I know it’s probably not the most reasonable time to send a message, but I was entranced by your profile photo.

If you would give me the opportunity, I would like to get to know you better.

Do all doms like to phrase their messages like this or is this Lan Wangji guy just being overly gentleman-like for god knows what reason?

Deep inside Wei Wuxian’s dark, needy heart though, he preens at the carefully articulated message. Somehow, this man knows exactly how to get him riled up for no particular reason, and he didn’t even say anything dirty yet. Wei Wuxian shivers at all the other things this Lan Wangji would say in very different situations—

 _No._ Wei Wuxian slaps himself on the face. _Not yet, Wei Wuxian._

If he is this easily attracted to a person, things would not go well.

He types out a reply instead, one that is not too suspicious that he eagerly wants to have some kind of relationship with a stranger in a dating app, but courteous enough to let him know that he is intent into doing something with Lan Wangji.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
good morning, lan wangji!

you know, if this was a different day i would’ve probably cursed at you for messaging me at ass crack in the morning, but i had to stay up for a project so you’re okay :D

as for your offer, i guess it wouldn’t be too bad to accept, considering that you’re an attractive man yourself  
(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

There. That wasn’t too forward, right?

—

Lan Wangji doesn’t usually send friend requests on the dating app that easily, much less message them based on first impressions alone, but something in _Wei Ying’s_ ignorance of proper capitalization and unconventional use of bizzare emoticons drew him in, and next thing he knows, he’s writing a message to the mysterious man.

He didn’t even consider the fact that the man could be sleeping right now, since he’s probably the only one insane enough to wake up at five in the morning and immediately checks out a BDSM dating app in hopes of finding someone to satisfy the itch in his hands that has been bothering him for a good two months now, all thoughts of _work_ and _responsibilities_ flying out of the window.

He tries to placate himself by saying it’s been a while, it’s only natural that he’d become as restless as this.

Is it really reasonable to want to put someone over his lap and spank them to tears at just the sight of a slightly blurred mirror selfie?

An hour later, Lan Wangji’s phone lights up with a notification from the app.

He was in the middle of heating water for his morning tea when it happened, confused and partially surprised when _Wei Ying_ replied to him faster than expected. Was he an early riser like him?

Apparently not, according to his message.

Lan Wangji laughs at the playful tone of the man’s message. He clearly does not know what he signed up for, at least not the full extent, and something in his gut burns. Something irrational and possessive.

He does not like where this is going.

 **Lan Wangji**  
I apologize for the inconvenience anyways.

Also, you shouldn’t stay up all night, it’s bad for your health. Get some sleep first and then we’ll talk later.

Lan Wangji tries not to smirk at the obviously flustered reply he got from Wei Ying, but nobody can exactly see him right now, so he indulges himself this one time.

—

Weeks have passed, Wei Wuxian belatedly thinks.

Weeks have passed, and Wei Wuxian finds himself _hooked._

Was it Lan Zhan’s (yes, he’s on first name basis with him now) calming presence everytime he sends him little reminders and messages of encouragement before he sets out for work? Was it the unexplainable feeling of _safe_ and _reliable_ that he always feels whenever he’s talking to him? Or was it the gradual tension that continues to build between them as the days pass, the one that they continue to ignore but explicitly know that it’s there?

He’s pretty sure it’s the last one, but he doesn’t want to admit it to himself.

When he signed up for a BDSM dating app, he had expected nothing but dick pictures the moment someone had messaged him. He’s glad he’s wrong, though. Lan Zhan is so much more than what he expected, and he wouldn’t dare ask for anything more when everything’s going good.

It’s a slow Sunday night, Jiang Cheng’s out of town for a big project in Beijing for a week, and Jiejie’s out for a family trip in the Maldives. So he’s ultimately left with no one’s company except Lan Zhan’s. Wei Wuxian doesn’t mind, though, talking with him comes easily.

Lan Zhan was in the middle of reprimanding his poor diet choices when the inevitable happened.

 **Lan Wangji**  
Wei Ying, I don’t think that eating fastfood takeouts is a good thing to do on a Sunday night. You have work tomorrow.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
don’t worry lan zhan, even if it’s takeout, it’s still dumplings!!!! very healthy if you ask me （´∀`）ｂ

 **Lan Wangji**  
Fastfood dumplings can be too oily, Wei Ying. I know you like the pan-fried ones.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
but i’m too lazy to cook ;-;

 **Lan Wangji**  
Do I have to repeat myself twice, Wei Ying?

Don’t be such a brat now.

Wei Wuxian had to steel himself from collapsing on the cold bathroom floor. Fuck, he did not expect that at all.

He and Lan Zhan haven’t exactly talked about _actual_ BDSM stuff since they started talking, like what kind of play are they interested in or even anything remotely sexual. There had been small instances, sure. But they were fleeting and quickly covered up by another topic as if they’re both afraid to venture into unfamiliar territory.

Tonight, though, he got a glimpse of how much of a dom Lan Zhan really is.

It’s a good thing he’s still in the bathroom, naked and damp from the rare times that he uses his bathtub to pamper himself, because he can totally feel all the blood in his body run south the moment he read the word ‘brat.’ This is going to be a long night.

He types a reply with shaking fingers, but Lan Zhan beats him to it.

 **Lan Wangji**  
I’m sorry, I was just a little annoyed.

Well isn’t he sweet? But Wei Wuxian doesn’t need any of that right now, his head is filled with Lan Zhan’s words earlier, and it’s starting to affect him in ways that he didn’t even know can affect him.

It was like a switch was turned on, succumbing him into a strange feeling of lightheadedness and the need to get validation, to get some sort of _praise_ from Lan Zhan that he was doing good.

Wei Wuxian let himself sag on the glinting white tiles now, for he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand upright in this condition anyways. He needs Lan Zhan, needs his words, needs his commands.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
lanz han

lan zhan pleas e

Lan Zhan’s reply comes too fast for his liking.

 **Lan Wangji**  
Wei Ying, are you okay?

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
no

yes

i dont know???

i feel warm all over

There was a few seconds of pause before he saw Lan Zhan type his reply, and even then the typing indicator just kept popping up.

After a whole minute, his phone chimes with a new message notification.

 **Lan Wangji**  
You’re probably in subspace.

I should’ve worded my response properly. I’m sorry.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
its okay,,

just helpp me

please?

 _Of course_ was Lan Zhan’s only reply before his phone started ringing in his hands, signifying an in-app call from the man himself.

Wei Wuxian should probably be mortified that this is the first time Lan Zhan’s going to hear his voice, and he has to be in this vulnerable state, heady and half hard while he clutches his phone in a white-knuckled grip, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not now. He needs Lan Zhan more than anything else.

“L- _Lan Zhan…”_ His voice came out more like a whine, high and needy. He curls into himself in embarrassment.

There was something like a low growl on the other line, and that only caused Wei Wuxian to part his legs even further and slide his hands down his front, grasping the twitching erection with his free hand. God, he has never been this hard in probably his whole life, it’s exhilarating.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan finally says. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot.” Was Wei Wuxian’s only response, focusing on the almost unnoticeable breaths coming from Lan Zhan’s side instead of elaborating his answers. When Lan Zhan did ask for more information, however, he continued talking. “I feel a li’l dizzy, but not the bad kind, it’s a tipsy kind of dizzy. Haha, that rhymed.”

Lan Zhan scoffs at his offhanded statement, and the mere sound of it causes Wei Wuxian to _shake,_ the grip on his cock gets tighter and the slow pumps turn faster, harder, more demanding.

He wants—no, _needs_ Lan Zhan.

“Are you touching yourself?”

The words are like a balm to his raging desires, for he immediately stopped his ministrations on his cock as soon as the question was thrown at him. Now, as he was caught red-handed, he reverts to his previous bashful state. “Y-yes, I’m sorry.”

There was a short sigh before Lan Zhan continued. “I am going to let this pass since I was the careless one who led you to this state, but let this be the last time, Wei Ying. Because I won’t have a lot of patience next time if this continues.”

It was too much, Lan Zhan’s saying too many words at once, but he can sense the _danger_ in his voice alone.

Wei Wuxian pants roughly, “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

_Yes, what?_

Lan Zhan chuckled lowly in the receiver, and Wei Wuxian shivered at the sound. “Say ‘yes, sir.’”

 _Oh._ Sir. Wei Wuxian could totally get behind that.

“Yes, sir.” He gasps out, cock twitching as he does so. Lan Zhan groans in the other line and there’s this internal satisfaction that grows inside Wei Wuxian knowing that he was able to affect the man like that too. He was able to render Lan Zhan speechless with his words alone, and he preens at the thought of Lan Zhan possibly touching himself to Wei Wuxian’s sounds as of this moment.

“What do you want me to do?” Was the question that came and, honestly, Wei Wuxian’s too out of it to think of a coherent response to such a simple question. All he knows is that he wants to please Lan Zhan and he wants to cum.

So he does just that.

“Want…” He managed to say in ragged breaths. “Want to cum.”

Lan Zhan hums, and Wei Wuxian _swears_ he could hear slick sounds on Lan Zhan’s side of the call. Distantly, he wonders how the man looks down there. They hadn’t sent each other any pictures apart from things they find interesting on the street and Wei Wuxian’s occasional selfies that he likes to send to the man, but other than that, there’s nothing sexual.

He tries to imagine it in his head. Lan Zhan standing in front of him, sharp, golden eyes burning holes through his body, in the same state of undress as him. Wei Wuxian might have whined too loud at the mental image of the man’s cock that popped in his head.

“Okay, I’ll help you, baby. Don’t worry.” Wei Wuxian finds himself moaning louder at Lan Zhan’s words. “You’ve just taken a bath, right? Are you still in the bathroom?”

“Y-yes,” he grits out. “‘M still naked.”

Lan Zhan takes a sharp breath.

“Please, please let me cum, sir. I-I’m already leaking, oh god—”

Lan Zhan’s menacing growl reverberates through Wei Wuxian’s overheated nerves, and he curls in on himself as his dick gives yet another pathetic twitch on his stomach.

“Touch yourself then.” Wei Wuxian didn’t waste any time and stroked his cock as soon as the words tumbled out of Lan Zhan’s mouth, mouth hanging open in a loud moan as his aching dick was finally given attention. Fuck, he’s so hard, he could cum in any second.

Wei Wuxian tries to steel himself. No, he would not dare cum without permission. “La— _sir,_ I’m close, I’m close—please.”

The slick sounds on the other line got louder. _Lan Zhan must be on the edge too._

“You may cum, Wei Ying. You did well.”

That was all the permission Wei Wuxian needed before he released messily on his stomach, body arching on the uncomfortable floor as he shivered bodily from the intense sensation. Everything feels too much yet just right at the same time, and his body ultimately sags in exhaustion.

Lan Zhan… Was really too good for him.

“—Ying? Wei Ying?”

“H-huh?” Wei Wuxian clumsily jerks awake, realizing that their call was still going and that he had promptly passed out after cumming too hard. Lan Zhan must have been worried. “I’m okay.”

There was a sigh from Lan Zhan’s side, “You’re dropping. You’re probably overwhelmed from all of this, since everything happened too fast.” Wei Wuxian, in his sleep-addled state, only understood half of what the man was saying. “Can you stand up for me and clean yourself?”

Wei Wuxian tries to push himself up on wobbly knees. Fortunately, he can still stand up without his legs giving out at any moment. He rummaged for a clean towel in one of the closets above his sink and promptly wiped himself down, informing Lan Zhan when he was finished with the task.

“Good.” Wei Wuxian tries to ignore the quiet stirrings of his spent cock at the word. “Now, put on some warm clothes and drink some water for me.”

And he does just that.

When Wei Wuxian is long cleaned up and hydrated, and is now lying comfortably under soft sheets, he thanks Lan Zhan for helping him through his… Subspace.

It’s weird, he didn’t exactly know that there can be a term to such experience, since the only things he probably knows about BDSM are bondage and dom/sub dynamics. He was too excited to join this dating app that he saw on a shady online article explaining ‘daddy kink’ to even dig deeper about the subject.

“It’s no problem,” He was shaken out of his thoughts by Lan Zhan’s clear voice. “I was the one at fault anyways.”

Wei Wuxian quickly disagreed. “No, you’re not.” He stops, and begins to think. “Well, you can be. But it’s okay, I enjoyed it.”

“You… Enjoyed it.”

“Yeah!” He answers with a lot of enthusiasm for a guy who just orgasmed pretty hard on his bathroom floor. “We should do it again sometimes.”

Lan Zhan took a deep breath, and Wei Wuxian heard that same domineering voice that left him reeling from pleasure just thirty minutes before again.

“If Wei Ying will be a good boy, then maybe I’ll consider it.”


	2. i’m swimming in your waters (it’s something spiritual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from bruno mars’ [locked out of heaven](%E2%80%9C)

**Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
lan zhan!!

i’ll be away this weekend D: a family thing came up

so if i’m not answering then it’s probably because of that hehe

 **Lan Wangji**  
It’s okay, I have something coming up on Saturday night too.

Have fun.

—

Wei Wuxian, for the lack of better word, is having the fucking time of his life.

Ever since that one fateful phone call with Lan Zhan, their relationship took a sudden turn. One that involves exploring their dynamics and setting up boundaries for this kind of play, and a whole lot of sexting. On Wei Wuxian’s part, at least.

He has always been the instigator of these kinds of things. At any point of the day, he’ll message Lan Zhan with a particularly naughty statement or even a picture of his bare legs, and the man would instantly call him in a matter of seconds to punish him for being a brat. (Yeah, he kinda stuck to the ‘bratty sub’ brand, but who can blame him though? Lan Zhan is fun to tease, and although scary when provoked, Wei Wuxian had always loved it when he was treated a little rougher than usual.)

But _oh,_ the best part about all of this is the aftercare. Lan Zhan is just too good at everything. He always tells him to clean up and drink water everytime they do it, always stays on the line until he is sure Wei Wuxian is fast asleep, and always the first one to call him when he wakes up the morning after, mysteriously knowing the exact time he’ll wake up.

Lan Zhan was all that he had asked for and more, and Wei Wuxian was more than glad that he found such a perfect dom for himself.

(He couldn’t wait to meet the man in person, though, god knows he’s been _dying_ to get a taste of that huge cock ever since he saw it for the first time on his phone’s screen.)

“Wei Wuxian, do you have everything?”

A snippy Jiang Cheng is not a Jiang Cheng you would want to be sarcastic with, but Wei Wuxian is a man who likes to take risks. That, and he just wants to annoy his adoptive brother even more.

“How many times have you asked me that already, didi?” He says with a condescending smile, all while dodging an airborne pillow courtesy of an angry Jiang Cheng. “Woah! No violence, or I’ll tell jiejie!”

“She won’t believe you anyways.”

Wei Wuxian petulantly stuck his tongue out at him.

Today is the day they’re leaving for Beijing for some lavish party that the Jins are throwing. Jiang Yanli said it was because of their Airline company recently having an expansion, but they all knew that they just like to throw money around to show off. Wei Wuxian isn’t complaining, though. Not over free food and alcohol.

Perhaps the only downside of this is he won’t be able to spend a lot of time talking to Lan Zhan this weekend, but he could live with that. If the party gets boring anyways, he could always text him or something.

After Jiang Cheng checked if they forgot anything for the seventh time, they finally left Wei Wuxian’s apartment and set out to Beijing.

Of course, it’s the Jin family. They should have expected this.

He and Jiang Cheng are currently strapped to a relatively small but still _pretty fucking luxurious_ private jet, courtesy of Jin Zixuan himself. The stewardess is currently pouring each of them a glass of wine and Wei Wuxian could only look at his brother with pained eyes.

You see, they had expected business class seats on commercial planes, or even the ridiculously expensive first class ones even if it’s just going to be a five-hour flight, but they should have seen this coming.

“Whatever.” Wei Wuxian takes a sip of his wine and opens his phone to message Lan Zhan.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
we’re in the plane now :o jiejie’s husband fuckin sent a private jet for us lmao

Wei Wuxian wasn’t expecting a quick reply, but his phone chimed after only a few seconds.

 **Lan Wangji**  
Me and my brother are traveling too. Take care over there, Wei Ying.

Did he become so weak that he immediately swoons over every message Lan Zhan sends to him?

“What are you smiling about?” Jiang Cheng asks, with enough spite to rival his own mother. And that’s saying something.

Wei Wuxian sends another message to Lan Zhan before he reverts his attention back to his brother. “It’s nothing, your single ass won’t even understand in anyway—” He was duly interrupted by a random pen flying straight towards his face. “Hey, hey! No roughhousing! We might break something in Jin Zixuan’s plane.”

“As if I care,” Jiang Cheng scoffs. “Besides he probably has twenty more of this, a minor scratch on a table wouldn’t hurt.”

Wei Wuxian rolls his eyes and dodges a flying fork this time.

—

The flight was a long, grueling five hours with Jiang Cheng around. The man prides himself for being cool as ice, but he gets extremely loud in the presence of Wei Wuxian. Well, it’s mostly because he annoys him enough to gather a (violent) reaction out of him, but nevermind the details.

They check in at some opulent hotel in the heart of the city, where the party will be held, and Wei Wuxian was more than happy to not hear Jiang Cheng’s voice berating him for every random thing when he steps inside his own room.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

He throws himself on the queen-sized bed, marveling at the incredibly soft maroon sheets. He was rolling around the bed like an overexcited child when his phone beeped, signalling an incoming message.

Opening his phone, he noticed that it’s from Lan Zhan.

 **Lan Wangji**  
How was your flight?

Wei Wuxian giggled. Lan Zhan, he… Really is very good when it comes to taking care of him.

With a bright smile on his lips, he types a response.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
it was okay! i’m now in the hotel and lazing around before i get ready for this party (´◠ω◠`)

Their conversation was cut short with loud knocks that can only come from one angry Jiang Cheng. “Get dressed! It’s almost six.”

That motherfucker.

—

Wei Wuxian thinks he’s going to go blind from the amount of gold around him.

Golden tapestries, tabletops, utensils, even the fucking lights are washed down to a soft yellow that he doesn’t know if he accidentally wore yellow-tinted glasses or what.

The Jins sure have a knack of gold, he can see that very well.

He and Jiang Cheng arrived a little earlier than the other guests to greet Jiang Yanli and the rest of the Jin family. And now that the party is almost at its full swing, he finds himself bored now that he has nothing to do and no one to talk to except his own family. He half-expects Nie Huaisang to arrive at record time, but they were never one for punctuality. Obviously, their boyfriend was not very happy with this information.

Jiang Yanli comes running towards them, Jin Ling babbling nonsense in her arms, and makes them stand up to go to a nearby table.

“A-Cheng, A-Xian, come greet Jin family’s close friends.” She gestures articulately along the way, and they stop in front of a table where there are two men currently occupying it and—

Wei Wuxian had thought that he had seen enough gold in the few hours that he spent in this party to last a lifetime, but these pair of very familiar golden eyes are… Different.

He studies the man’s face slowly, only to realize that he too was staring intently at Wei Wuxian, frozen on his tracks.

“This is Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji, A-Xuan’s friends.”

You gotta be fucking kidding him.

Jiang Yanli continues to speak, not noticing the tension slowly building between Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan. She lets them introduce themselves at one point, and he bows stiffly in front of the Lan brothers, eyes still glued on the dazzling eyes that he only had the pleasure of seeing in the small screen of his smartphone.

Lan Zhan… Is really here. In this party. And Wei Wuxian is also at the party.

They didn’t really discuss where they were going for this particular weekend, so Wei Wuxian concluded that they’ll both be going to two different places even if Lan Zhan explicitly mentioned a ‘party’ two days before. But there are far too many parties happening on a Saturday night of all times, what were the chances of them going to the same one?

Apparently, he was wrong. And Lan Zhan’s looking at him with a predatory kind of look in his eyes. Wei Wuxian noticed the tight clench of his hand on the table, and that’s when he belatedly realized the outfit he was wearing.

Wei Wuxian is a fan of comfortable clothes, you see. Even for formal parties like this, he tries to dress as comfortable as he can. Tonight, though, he decided to wear tight black slacks that greatly accentuates his ass and a red satin shirt that he undoes the first three buttons to.

And when he bent down to bow in greeting before him, Lan Wangji must have seen a lot more of what was initially shown.

Heh, that explains it.

They go back to their table after the introductions, and Wei Wuxian felt his phone vibrate as soon as he took a seat. Smirking to himself, he unlocks his phone to check.

 **Lan Wangji**  
I didn’t know that Zixuan’s wife is apparently your sister.

He looks back to Lan Zhan’s table to find the man already looking at him. Wei Wuxian sent a wink before typing up a reply.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
lan zhan, is that really what you wanted to ask me?

At this point, alarm bells should have started ringing inside Wei Wuxian’s head, having teased Lan Zhan to this point, but this is a whole different situation. Lan Zhan is right there, a good ten feet away from him, how could he possibly hold himself back from teasing? The more he looks at that menacing pair of eyes, the hotter the air around him becomes. Wei Wuxian wants to be _suffocated,_ to be wrapped around Lan Zhan’s arduous flame, right here, right now.

His eyes flitted back to Lan Zhan’s seat and found him typing on his phone. He counts up to three seconds for his phone to vibrate once again.

 **Lan Wangji**  
Don’t you fucking dare, Wei Ying. We are in public.

Wei Wuxian shivers in his seat. _Well that was different._

Lan Zhan was a man of righteousness. As corny as it sounds, he really was an esteemed gentleman, be it online or offline. He rarely ever gets mad unless it one was absolutely despicable, rarely gets outwardly disgusted by the filthiest display, of course he’d rarely curse too. Wei Wuxian had yet to experience that, but who would have known that he would see the man tonight _and see him curse?_

Please scratch his earlier statements, he is very thankful that the Jins held this party.

His mind races with many different possibilities that he could play out with this opportunity. And he sits there, uncaring about the odd looks thrown towards him, courtesy of Jiang Cheng.

There’s something inexplicably thrilling with teasing the fuck out of Lan Zhan, no matter how brutal the consequence for it may be.

With a newfound confidence, he started typing.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
why aren’t you looking at me anymore? D:

you seem to be interested in my dress shirt earlier

what, want to see it get ripped off of me, lan zhan?

 **Lan Wangji**  
You know that trying to rile me up is pointless, right?

I hope Wei Ying knows that this kind of behavior deserves a punishment.

 **Wei Ying (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)**  
oh? pray tell, what kind of punishment awaits poor old me?

Lan Zhan abruptly stood up from his seat, eyes burning with pure _danger_ and Wei Wuxian had half a mind to follow.

—

Turns out, when Lan Zhan gets agitated, he tends to be a little clumsy.

As soon as Wei Wuxian threw a half-assed excuse of going out to get some fresh air at his brother, and set out to follow Lan Zhan’s quickly retreating back, he had seen the man bump into countless partygoers already, as if in a tipsy haze. This allowed Wei Wuxian to catch up to him in record time, quickly grabbing his arm to steer the both of them away from a group of oncoming people that are as loud as they are drunk. Lan Zhan wrinkled his nose at them, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but chuckle at the slight twitch in his face.

However, Lan Zhan was not having any of his antics, and directed his glare towards Wei Wuxian instead, who shriveled under his gaze.

“Don’t think I’m letting you off easily after that little spiel you decided to do.” Oh god, these words, coupled with Lan Zhan’s commanding voice and his menacing aura that practically _screams_ dominance, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but whimper at the promise hidden in that statement.

Lan Zhan is not going to go easy on him tonight.

_Good._

After a few seconds of walking, they arrived at a more secluded area of the hotel, relatively far away from the venue of the party, and, therefore, the nosy, drunk people who don’t have any sense of personal space at this moment. That was the moment when Wei Wuxian realized that they were in front of a comfort room, and he barely had any time to react before the door swung open and he was harshly pulled inside.

“What kind of plan do you have,” Lan Zhan grunts out as he locks the door behind them and all but lifts Wei Wuxian up the marble countertop, parting his legs to allow his body between them. “Acting like a fucking brat in front of my brother and your siblings. And even had the audacity to send such provocative messages.” Wei Wuxian whimpers as Lan Zhan’s hands slide up his parted thighs, hips jerking up as his thighs instinctively open a little wider. “You know very well that I could easily rid you of these clothes and spank you until you’re begging, but you still dare tease me like this.”

“Lan Zhan… I—”

Lan Zhan landed a sharp slap on his right thigh, as if sensing that Wei Wuxian was going to tease him even more. In an instant, the man splayed out so deliciously in front of Lan Zhan arches his head back and moans wantonly, sweet sounds quickly swallowed by hungry lips.

“Would you like that?” Lan Zhan mutters on Wei Wuxian’s lips. “Would you like to bend over this counter and let me have my way with you?”

Wei Wuxian feels so _dizzy,_ ever since Lan Zhan uttered the word ‘brat’ with that gravelly tone of his. He opened his eyes to find resplendent gold invade his vision, Lan Zhan’s face is so close, and this way, he can see the slight hint of softness and awe in his eyes that were imperceptible from afar, the tiniest furrow of his brows that he wants to smooth out so much, and the hard line of his lips that are a shade of fiery red and glistening with spit.

 _What the fuck._ Who allowed this man to walk this earth with a face like that.

“Please, Lan Zhan—”

_“Sir.”_

“Sir,” He enunciates the word carefully, all while looking straight at Lan Zhan’s eyes. _“Please.”_

Lan Zhan takes in the sight of Wei Wuxian all laid out and pliant in front of him. “What’s your color, baby?”

Wei Wuxian blinks. _Oh, right._

Right, Wei Wuxian definitely knew this kind of thing now. Lan Zhan had established ground rules for them so he won’t get uncomfortable or overwhelmed. It’s a simple traffic light system: green means he wants this to go on, yellow means he wants Lan Zhan to slow down, and red means he wants him to stop. That was the first thing they talked about after the phone call.

“Green.” Wei Wuxian breathes against Lan Zhan’s mouth. “Green—Sir, _please.”_

“What do you want me to do?” Lan Zhan cradles his cheek with one hand, causing Wei Wuxian to lean in on the warmth given to him. He kissed the man again, slower this time, savoring each silent moan that slips out past tightly locked lips. Wei Wuxian yields to him too easily, unrestrained in every way, letting himself be conquered completely by the erotic feel of Lan Zhan’s lips siding against his.

When they break apart, both of them are panting. Wei Wuxian took this as an opportunity to tuck the image of Lan Zhan’s serene expression that greatly juxtaposed the disheveled state that his lips and clothes are in. “Use me, Sir. Wreck me in every possible way.”

That was all Lan Zhan needed to hear before he lifted Wei Wuxian up from the counter and spun him around, his own debauched state now a clear view in front of him. He looks… _Utterly wrecked,_ to put it lightly. His lips were bitten red, gray eyes blown wide from lust, and the previously open collar of his dress shirt is now even more stretched open by Lan Zhan’s incessant hands to the point that the fourth button pitifully hangs by a thread, only a slight pull away from tearing apart entirely.

He saw the moment the poor button snapped away clearly, Lan Zhan’s hands having found their way to his front only to tear the wine red shirt apart. And that was his favorite shirt! Not to mention that it’s the most expensive one he had!

Lan Zhan must have noticed his apparent sadness over the torn piece of clothing, for he promptly apologized in the form of warm kisses peppered all over Wei Wuxian’s nape, all the way to the sides of his neck. He greedily sucked on the supple flesh bared all for him, coaxing Wei Wuxian to arch his neck even further and shudder at the deep sucks coupled with the featherlight sensation of a kiss that Lan Zhan bestows on the bruised spot right after.

“S-sir… _Hng.”_

“I’m here.” Lan Zhan breathes against his skin, and Wei Wuxian _preens_ under his touch, completely out of it. He palms Wei Wuxian’s front, surprised when his fingers encounter a damp spot right on the middle of his crotch. He pressed harder on the erection, groaning as the wet spot continues to get soaked just from the littlest pressure. “You’re so perfect, Wei Ying, so good for me. My sweet little peach.”

Wei Wuxian whines even louder at his words, lower body arching backwards to meet Lan Zhan’s own aching length, the two of them sighing in pleasure when their clothed flesh meet.

Right when Lan Zhan attempted to open the buttons of Wei Wuxian’s slacks, a chorus of shrill laughs were heard, along with a few couple shouts that can only come from drunken people who have wandered too far away from the event area.

Of course. A group of drunkards just have to ruin everything.

Lan Zhan hurriedly covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. “There are people outside. We’ll go upstairs.” Wei Wuxian whimpered disappointedly at this, clearly not happy with being disturbed, but nodded nonetheless. “Do you have a room here?” Another nod.

“R-room 613.”

And that’s how they found themselves haphazardly smoothing out their wrinkled clothes, or in Wei Wuxian’s case, pathetically trying to cover up his torso with his torn dress shirt. Lan Zhan swiftly took off his coat and slid it across his back.

They got presentable in record time, just as the group of inebriated twenty-something year olds barge their way in, still talking loudly amongst each other. Thankfully, they paid no attention to the couple hurriedly making their way out of the comfort room, and Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan swiftly dashed out of the door and set out to find the nearest set of elevators.

To Wei Wuxian’s surprise, he finds himself laughing at their disheveled state. Two men running through a narrow hallway while hand in hand with their clothes so obviously rumpled, it’s a sight guaranteed to either give people a scare or a big laugh. He looked at Lan Zhan and found the man staring at him as well, face crumpled in confusion. When Wei Wuxian smiled at him, he saw Lan Zhan’s lips quirk upwards as well.

Ridiculous, that’s what they are.

Finally, the elevator is in sight. Lan Zhan all but drags him inside when a pair of doors luckily opened, jabbing his finger on the ‘6’ button with enough vigor to punch a hole through the thick metal walls.

“Lan Zhan, take it easy. We have all night to… Celebrate our first meeting.”

However, Lan Zhan only narrowed his eyes towards him even further, honeyed orbs darkening in the bright light of the elevator. “Did I say that you could call me that?”

Wei Wuxian visibly shivers at the statement, and with the best puppy eyes he can muster, he looked up to meet Lan Zhan’s expectant stare. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

One second, they were standing side by side in the empty space of the elevator, the next thing he knew, he was getting pushed against the wall by none other than Lan Zhan. His lips were immediately attacked, devoured by Lan Zhan in every way possible. Wei Wuxian whimpers in between kisses when a clothed thigh suddenly pressed itself on his crotch and pressed _hard,_ mouth parting even further in utter pleasure to which Lan Zhan immediately took advantage of.

“S-sir… I—” Wei Wuxian can’t _think,_ Lan Zhan doesn’t grant him an opportunity to, his sinful mouth always finding new spots to lay its claim on. By the time the elevator dinged, the wide expanse of his neck was littered in an array of glaring red bruises, some brighter than the other. He saw Lan Zhan smirk to himself at the sight presented in front of him.

The next few seconds were a frenzy of Lan Zhan impatiently hauling him up in his arms and marching towards his suite, swiftly swiping the keycard that Wei Wuxian generously provided for him, and slamming him on the barely closed door with the strength of a starved man. And starved he definitely is, with the way he stares at Wei Wuxian like he wants to swallow him whole with his eyes alone.

They kissed fervently, and this time, Lan Zhan wasted no time undressing him, quickly shoving his own coat and Wei Wuxian’s torn-beyond-repair shirt off of his shoulders. Next came his trousers, Lan Zhan’s long, deft hands making quick work on the buttons of his slacks and slid them off and his underwear in one swoop. Now, Wei Wuxian shivers both from Lan Zhan’s fiery gaze and the cold air surrounding the room.

“Bed—La… _Sir,_ take me to bed. Please.”

Lan Zhan grunted against the curve of his shoulders, but ultimately complied, lifting Wei Wuxian once again in the direction of the aforementioned bed. He throws him on the sheets unceremoniously, dark eyes still trained on his now naked body spread languidly on the bed, the maroon color of the bedsheets a stark contrast to Wei Wuxian’s milky skin.

“You look so beautiful.” Wei Wuxian blushed at the sudden praise and covered his blushing face with one hand. “Is Wei Ying embarrassed? Should we stop?”

Slowly, the hands covering his cheeks dropped, leaving a blushing Wei Wuxian exposed for Lan Zhan’s viewing pleasure. “N-no. Keep going. Take me, Sir, _please—”_

Wei Wuxian did not have any time to react when Lan Zhan’s strong arms caged his body once again and flipped him over the mattress. In this position, the man could easily grab a hold of his ass and fondle them to his heart’s content, and he did just that, Wei Wuxian moaning in delight as the rough texture of Lan Zhan’s hands met the smooth and supple flesh of his buttocks.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Lan Zhan kneads his ass enthusiastically, seemingly entranced with the way the two mounds bounce with every caress. In a haze, he parts the cheeks to take a peek at the puckered entrance hidden deep inside. He prodded on it with a finger, causing Wei Wuxian to jerk and wiggle his hips in his direction.

“More…”

Lan Zhan smacks his right cheek once. “Aren’t you greedy.” He revels in Wei Wuxian’s answering cry, one of pain and pleasure. He does it again, one slap on each cheek, and is rewarded with high moans slightly muffled by the pillow under Wei Wuxian’s head. “Does Wei Ying like getting spanked?”

“Y-yes…” The more Wei Wuxian tries to bury his face on the pillow, the higher he curves his ass out. Suddenly, the warm sensation of Lan Zhan’s palms on his skin is gone. _“Ngh,_ don’t go… Please.”

Wei Wuxian felt the ghost of a kiss on his lower back. Then the next one was placed lower than the first, then lower, until he gasped in pleasure as the lightest kiss was placed on the tight pucker of his hole. The sensation was too new yet too good in his inexperienced body, and he finds himself reeling in pleasure at every little bite and suck that Lan Zhan had planted on his most sensitive spot.

He feels… _Elated._ In the best way possible.

Lan Zhan was making him feel things that he had yet to experience, and he was giving it to him so good that Wei Wuxian’s mind stops all coherent thought to focus on the feeling of Lan Zhan’s slick tongue gradually making its way inside of him and his wandering hands that continue to grope the swell of his asscheeks and the _sound_ he was making as he eats him out. It’s too much, all too much, but it’s exactly what Wei Wuxian wants.

“Cumming… Sir, I—I’m cumming…!”

In an instant, the skillful tongue that was prodding his insides retreated.

Wei Wuxian whined high in frustration, thighs shaking from having denied orgasming. Lan Zhan shushes him by planting butterfly kisses along his back, then slapped his ass once again. “Stop being greedy. You didn’t even ask for permission to cum.” Lan Zhan completely left his position on the bed to rid himself of his own clothes, the sound of fabric shuffling around unmistakeable to Wei Wuxian’s ears.

He turned his head to Lan Zhan’s direction, and was rewarded with the glorious sight of the half-naked man.

Lan Zhan is _sexy,_ and even that is an understatement in itself. He has a broad chest that seems to glisten erotically with sweat, a toned stomach that tenses at the cool air it was suddenly exposed to, and the one that Wei Wuxian found himself staring into is the thin trail of hair that disappears inside his slacks. His mouth waters anticipation when Lan Zhan finally starts to unbutton his slacks, pushing them down almost impatiently along with his underwear.

Gods and angels above, Lan Zhan is fucking _huge._

Now, Wei Wuxian’s own dick might be normal in size, but Lan Zhan’s was just overkill. His cock immediately springs up after being released, the tip red and moist with precum. Its shaft is long and girthy, and probably won’t even fit inside Wei Wuxian’s hand completely. He would have to test out this theory soon. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

“H-huh?”

Wei Wuxian realized after a while that Lan Zhan was actually talking to him. “Lube and condoms. Did you bring some?”

“Just lube…” To his defence, Wei Wuxian didn’t exactly expect to meet Lan Zhan in the Jin family’s party, of all places, and it’s not like he plans to sleep around in Beijing, so he didn’t bother to bring condoms. “It’s in the left pocket of my suitcase.”

Lan Zhan turns around to rummage through his things, returning to bed immediately after finding said lube. As he uncaps the small bottle with a flick of his thumb, he started to speak. “I told you to get yourself tested, right?” Wei Wuxian nodded. “Did the results come already?”

Wei Wuxian hummed in affirmation. “The results are negative.” The next second, he turned around to face Lan Zhan’s towering body above him, “Would you fuck me, Sir?”

Clear gray eyes met bright golden ones, and if one were to look closely, they could see the sparks traveling between their gazes, as if in the middle of a heated battle. Wei Wuxian with his endless teasing made irresistible by charming smiles and flirty looks, and Lan Zhan with his dominance that seems to ooze out from every pore of his body, rendering everyone around him powerless before his presence alone.

Of course, Wei Wuxian is no exception to this, and he won’t dare disobey his dom.

Lan Zhan doesn’t answer his question. Instead, he uncaps the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers, spreading it around to warm the viscous substance up. “Good. I just had my results come last week.” He looked at Wei Wuxian with questioning eyes, and he was about to mirror Lan Zhan’s expression when he felt warm, slick fingers circling the rim of his hole. “What’s your color, baby?”

 _Fuck._ Wei Wuxian breathes through his nose, albeit shakily. “G-green. Please, Sir, I—”

Lan Zhan’s finger breached the tight ring right after he said those words, plunging into Wei Wuxian’s tight heat that he had just prodded open with his tongue earlier. But this is different, though, Wei Wuxian muses. Lan Zhan’s finger is way longer than his tongue, so it was able to reach places that were not explored earlier. Wei Wuxian keens as the bumps and grooves of it drag along his sensitive walls while the blunt tip keeps searching for that spot that’ll render him breathless.

The finger inside of him turns into two, then three, opening him up in the gentlest way possible. Dazed, Wei Wuxian leans up for a kiss, to which Lan Zhan immediately complied, meeting him halfway through as their lips locked in a lustful manner. Lan Zhan’s fingers jerked inside, which led him to bump into the small rise of flesh hidden deep inside his channel.

 _“Ah!”_ Wei Wuxian arched his back as his sweet spot was suddenly attacked, and Lan Zhan, having learned where Wei Wuxian’s prostate is located, diligently hit the same spot over and over again, leaving him a whining mess on the sheets. “S-sir, I can’t—”

And with that, the searing pleasure brought to him by Lan Zhan’s fingers were suddenly gone. Wei Wuxian was left panting from exertion, peering up at the man above him to continue.

Lan Zhan kissed him sweetly this time, full of unsaid emotions with every slight flick of his tongue. Excitement, want, _affection._ Wei Wuxian drinks it all, takes in the way Lan Zhan’s mouth curves perfectly against his, swallows the hot breaths that managed to escape from the tight knit of their lips. He could stay like this forever, kissing Lan Zhan while he is about to get fucked within an inch of his life. It’s a good way to spend his lifetime.

They parted rather messily, a line of spit connecting their bruised lips. “Color?” Lan Zhan asked with tender eyes. Wei Wuxian shudders under him.

“Green.”

Something hot and _big_ invaded his puckered hole, and Wei Wuxian, having no time to adjust, flinched at the sudden intrusion. Lan Zhan’s cock continues to enter him, inch by inch, and it just doesn’t _stop._ “La—Sir, I..”

“Shh.” Lan Zhan peppers his face with kisses as he pushes more of his cock in. “Almost there, baby. You’re doing so well.”

 _It’s so fucking huge._ Wei Wuxian wails in his head. Lan Zhan… He can feel him tearing him open with every inch of his cock

Lan Zhan groaned as he finally bottomed out, his entire cock sheathed inside Wei Wuxian’s tight warmth. Wei Wuxian gave an experimental squeeze, only to receive a sharp look and a bruising grip on his thigh. Slowly, Lan Zhan started to move, making sure that he could feel every drag of his length along his walls.

“F-faster, Sir. Please _—!”_

Wei Wuxian’s head tossed from side to side with every harsh thrust expertly aimed at his sweet spot. His untouched cock bobs pitifully between their bodies, spreading precum everytime Lan Zhan thrusts in with such vigor.

Soon, the room became filled with their combined sounds. The sound of skin slapping against skin rmakes Wei Wuxian blush and hide his face at the crook of Lan Zhan’s neck, whimpering as his ass gets pounded with rough thrusts that are only getting rougher as the seconds go by.

An _animal,_ that’s what Lan Zhan is.

He kept ploughing Wei Wuxian’s ass until the man was reduced into a whimpering mess on the bed, eyes glimmering with unshed tears and mouth gaping wide in a silent scream.

When all became too much, Wei Wuxian tightly clutched Lan Zhan’s hair in his hands. “Sir, Sir—I, cumming. Please, please let me cum Sir!”

Lan Zhan watched him as he tried so hard to keep himself from orgasming and gradually slowed down his thrusts to a languid pace. He kissed Wei Wuxian on his forehead, down to his nose, and finally, on his lips. Flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Wei Wuxian moaned after he pulled apart. “Have you learned your lesson?”

The thrusts returned to their previous brutal speed. Wei Wuxian keens high as his prostate was pounded on repeatedly. “Y-yes! I won’t do it a-again, Sir—just, _please.”_

Lan Zhan hummed against his neck, and answered. “You may cum.”

That was all the permission Wei Wuxian needed before he released messily, his cum landing on both his and Lan Zhan’s bodies. Meanwhile, Lan Zhan was an unrelenting beast who kept pushing into his tight heat in order to chase his impending orgasm.

“Wei Ying—!” Lan Zhan grits out as he, too, cums, filling Wei Wuxian up with thick, viscous liquid.

They lie exhausted for a few minutes, with Lan Zhan breathing harshly atop Wei Wuxian’s spent body. When the former had recovered some of his strength, he pushed himself off of Wei Wuxian which caused his limp dick to slip out of his hole.

“N-no…”

Lan Zhan shushes him with kisses, promising that he’ll fill Wei Wuxian up for as many times as he likes in the future, but right now, they have to clean up. Wei Wuxian’s dropping and he needs rest.

“You can sleep, Wei Ying. I’ll take care of you.”

—

Later, when they’re both cleaned up and tucked inside warm sheets, a half-asleep Wei Wuxian lazily looks up at Lan Zhan. The man looks beautiful like this, he thinks. Sharp features illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight that seeps through the opened curtains. Wei Wuxian finds himself unable to breath.

“What’s on your mind?” Lan Zhan, having noticed Wei Wuxian staring, asked.

“Hm, nothing.” Wei Wuxian hummed against Lan Zhan’s naked chest. “Just thinking about this. Us. I mean, what are the odds that we’d meet at this party, right?”

Lan Zhan started stroking his hair and kissed the top of his head in response. “Mn. I’m glad I met Wei Ying earlier than expected, though.”

 _“Awe,_ me too.”

Just when Lan Zhan thought that the man on top of him had fallen asleep, Wei Wuxian suddenly jerked upwards with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh my god, can you try spanking me with paddles and shit next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i did not expect this to get this long (or to have a plot at all) so please excuse any? minor?? mistakes??? i wrote this while in a writing frenzy after being mopey on twitter so... yeah :D 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 <3
> 
> edit: wow i—
> 
> i never intended this chapter to be this long i swear ;-; still, i hope you enjoyed this little story, and thank you for waiting <3 <3 (also, for those who noticed, yes, huaisang's pronouns are they/them :D)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Iwjcock)


End file.
